dc_comics_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Catwoman (EM's DCEU)
Catwoman is a 2018 American live-action superhero film set in the DC Extended Universe. It is the fourteenth film in the DCEU and stars Lena Headey as Selina Kyle / Catwoman, Ben Affleck as Bruce Wayne / Batman, Lucy Liu as Lady Shiva, and Michael Jai White as Ben Turner / Bronze Tiger. Plot Master thief Selina Kyle, also known as Catwoman, is imprisoned in Blackgate Penitentiary, in Gotham City. She is bailed out by mob boss Carmine Falcone, who wants her to work for him. He sends Selina to infiltrate the home of his rival Lew Moxon, a Russian businessman with secret ties to the Russian mafia. She finds files on the League of Assassins, and is discovered by Moxon. She interrogates him, and learns that the League has sleeper agents planted throughout Gotham, planning to destroy the city which they view as a corrupt Hell on Earth. Selina kills Moxon and takes the files. As Selina heads to Falcone's mansion, she is pursued by Batman in the Batmobile. The police get involved in the chase, getting in the way of Batman. In the confusion, Selina is able to escape, returning to Falcone's mansion only to find he has been assassinated. Later, at the funeral, Selina, who is seen by the public as one of Falcone's escort girls after he had her criminal record erased, is targeted by an assassin from the League. Selina escapes again and heads to her apartment, where Lady Shiva, a high-ranking member of the League, is waiting for her. Shiva reveals that they've tracked down Selina's father, and, in a series of flashbacks, Selina recalls growing up in the Suicide Slums, a run-down crime-infested neighborhood in Metropolis, and being sold by her father into a human trafficking ring. Shiva brings Selina to a League hideout where her father, Donovan Kyle, is tied up and held hostage. Shiva has Donovan killed right in front of her. When Selina shows no reaction, Shiva decides to recruit her for the League and begins briefing her on her first mission. She is to infiltrate a party at Wayne Manor and meet up with another assassin who will help her assassinate Bruce Wayne. Selina hesitates before accepting Shiva's offer and joining the League of Assassins. She then meets with the assassin, Benjamin Turner, who uses his cover as a champion MMA fighter to get Selina into the party. Once inside, Selina comes face to face with Bruce Wayne, and, upon learning his highly publicized relationship with journalist Vicki Vale has ended, seduces him. In Bruce's bedroom, as the two get undressed, Selina pulls out a dagger and attacks Bruce. Bruce hits the dagger out of her hand, and the two have a brief hand-to-hand battle. Bruce grabs a smoke bomb from his dresser and throws it down, distracting Selina as he gets away into his Batcave. Selina reunites with Turner, who reveals he has planted a bomb in the mansion. Starting to rethink the mission, Selina sets out to find and defuse the bomb. Alfred Pennyworth, Bruce's butler, overhears this and has the mansion evacuated. Turner pulls out a clawed glove and attacks Alfred, revealing himself as the assassin Bronze Tiger. Batman rescues Alfred and defeats Bronze Tiger. Selina changes into her stealth suit and crawls through the mansion's air vents to try and locate the bomb, but is pursued by Batman. Selina evades him, accidentally escaping into the Batcave, where she finds the bomb planted inside the Batwing. Batman and Selina fight in the Batcave, while Bronze Tiger detonates the bomb. The police arrive on the scene, and Selina is able to temporarily defeat Batman and defuse the bomb. Bronze Tiger is arrested. In the Batcave, Selina tells Batman about the League of Assassins, and he promises to investigate further. Batman tells Selina he can't let her go, but she kisses him and escapes anyways. At the League of Assassins' hideout, Lady Shiva is speaking with the League's leader, Ra's al Ghul. Selina takes out the assassins in the building one by one, and then attacks Shiva. Ra's al Ghul escapes, as Selina and Shiva engage in a fierce battle. During their fight, the building catches fire, and Selina manages to defeat Shiva by choking her out with her whip. Selina brings the unconscious Shiva to Batman as the building burns to the ground. Batman tells Selina to stay out of trouble from now on, and Selina tells her she won't be making any promises. In a post-credits scene, Ra's al Ghul meets with the Penguin, proposing a plan to destroy Batman once and for all. Cast *Lena Headey - Selina Kyle / Catwoman *Ben Affleck - Bruce Wayne / Batman *Tony Sirico - Carmine Falcone *Bob Gunton - Donovan Kyle *David Meunier - Lew Moxon *Jeremy Irons - Alfred Pennyworth *Lucy Liu - Lady Shiva *Michael Jai White - Benjamin Turner / Bronze Tiger *Bill Nighy - Ra's al Ghul *Patton Oswalt - Oswald Cobblepot / The Penguin Gallery CATWOMAN.PNG|Catwoman Batfleck.PNG|Batman falcone.jpg|Carmine Falcone donovan.jpg|Donovan Kyle Ishmael_Gregor.png|Lew Moxon Jeremy alfred.jpg|Alfred Pennyworth shiva.jpg|Lady Shiva bronze tiger.PNG|Bronze Tiger ras al ghul.jpg|Ra's al Ghul Oswalt penguin.PNG|The Penguin Category:ElectricMayhem Category:EM's DCEU Category:Films